The Clock is Ticking
by Je m'appelle Bodet
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger have had a smooth relationship...so far. But what will happen between the two of them when things start to go South and there's someone out to ruin what they've finally got? MORELLI FRIENDLY. EVENTUAL SMUT AND HEA. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction. I don't own any of the characters, don't make money from this, and owe everything to Janet Evanovich. She's absolutely brilliant. This is a Babefic. It's kind to Morelli, though. There is a HEA, though it will probably come long after this chapter. Rated M, just in case. Please R&R! _

Sitting here in the park, watching the strollers and proud mothers walk past me has suddenly got me thinking. My name's Stephanie Plum. I'm thirty years old, and watching these people pass me has finally made something click inside my head. My biological clock is ticking. And I'm not getting any younger sitting here staring.

I got up, throwing away the Tastykake wrappers that had previously been on the bench beside me. It was a delicious addiction, but it came with it's drawbacks. I had to really work to button my jeans this morning. Something told me I'd be running with Batman in the near future if I kept eating like this.

Batman is also known as Ranger. He's a man of mystery, only ever wearing black, and my current employer. You see, a few months back a crazy pyro skip decided it'd be funny to set the bonds office on fire, and now all the kings horses and all the kings men can't put the bonds office back together again. Which left me out of a job, and I needed the money to pay my rent and what little food I could afford to buy. Ranger has always been my go-to guy when I had a problem, and since he co-owns Rangeman, a security company on Haywood, it wasn't too much to ask for when I went to him looking for a job.

Ranger is Cuban-American, has skin like a mocha latte, his eyes are the most delicious shade of chocolate brown I'd ever seen, and there isn't an ounce of fat on his perfectlywell-sculpted body. His apartment is the perfect example of who he is. Nestled on the top floor of Rangeman, it's filled with black and subtle earth tones and Bulgari Green body wash. The

few times I'd stayed with Ranger, it was the second best thing I had to look forward to, opposed to sharing a bed with Ranger, of course. I was currently sharing his bed with him and had been for a few weeks now.

Up until a few months ago, I'd had an on-off relationship with a cop named Joe Morelli. We never really saw eye to eye on a lot of things, and that ended up being the reason why we broke up. This time, it was for good. Our relationship had ended quietly; we both agreed things just weren't going where they should have by that point and that they probably wouldn't change anytime soon. He wanted marriage and kids, while I wanted freedom and to sleep in until ten o'clock everyday. There were no hard feelings, and there was the occassional phone call every now and then to check up on one another.

Since Morelli and I broke up, Ranger and I have been at the level where we were friends with benefits. He was opposed to being in a relationship with his job status being what it was, and I was frustrated with the fact that we were never going anywhere, but only in circles. And with my sudden interest in my biological clock, I was extremely frustrated with our relationship being a dead end. He wouldn't be happy when I got home tonight.

I was still standing at the trash can, still in the middle of the park, still staring at the people passing by when I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and glanced at it to see who was calling me. Well if it wasn't the devil himself. Before I could greet him, he started talking.

"Babe? Are you okay? You've been in the park for a really long time."

"Hello to you, too, Ranger. I'm fine. Why do you care? It's not like you're my boyfriend," I retorted, making it obvious I was frustrated with him.

"Babe," he growled on the other end. I heard him sigh. "Just come home. Please."

Ranger new all of my weak spots. He's only ever said please but a few times, and it always works. I don't know how, but then again almost everything about Ranger is quite magical and mysterious.

I blew out a sigh and started walking to the black Ford Explorer Ranger had lent to me since I was working at Rangeman. "Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Babe. Goodbye."

I did a really great impression of a fish as I stood staring at my phone. In all the time I'd known Ranger, he'd never said goodbye. Not once.

Pondering this, I got into the Explorer and drove to Rangeman, thinking that whatever reason why Ranger wanted me home was probably really important. I just couldn't figure out what it may be...

_Feel free to let me know if you liked it. Rate please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the feedback I've been getting. Once again, I own nothing. Please continue to rate. I'm always listening for constructive criticism, as well. I don't know how often I'll be able to update this week; school and two jobs keep me pretty busy, but I have a pocket pc phone so I'll try to write on there every chance I get. Thank you so much!_

Riding the elevator up to Ranger's apartment, I couldn't help but feel like it'd probably be the last time, for a while, at least. I did a half-hearted wave to the camera just as I was stepping out of the elevator and I unlocked Ranger's door.

As soon as I stepped inside, I threw my keys into the bowl in the foyer and placed my purse and coat on a peg on the coat rack. I checked the bedroom, shower, and office for Ranger, none of which revealed him. I was exiting the office when I heard a familiar pair of booted feet come through the door and a set of keys hit the bowl where they clanged against mine. I walked to the door and saw Ranger hanging his black Rangeman windbreaker on the peg beside mine. I smiled weakly at him as he unclipped his utility belt and placed it on the bureau bside the bowl that held the keys. I was used to seeing Ranger armed and dangerous, but what was even more dangerous was the reality that even though he had his utility belt off, he still had a gun on his back and on his ankle, and he never went anywhere without a knife.

"Sorry I left, Babe. I had a situation I had to deal with," he explained, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shrugged and say down on the couch. "It's okay."

He sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"What make you think there's something wrong?" I asked him, trying to avoid the conversation I knew we were bound to have.

"You didn't seem happy on the phone. What's the matter?" I couldn't focus on trying to come up with an answer because some Cuban hottie was blowing in my ear with every word he spoke and twisting one of my wild curls around his finger.

"It's nothing. I was just cranky. I'm sorry," I said, finally able to speak.

"I'm not buying that, but we can talk about that later. I need to talk to you about something."

I sighed, knowing Ranger knew I'd finally decided it was my time to have children, and prepared myself mentally for the break-up of our non-existent relationship.

"Julie is going to come stay here for a while. Rachel and Ron are going through a divorce and I offered to let Julie stay here while they're getting things settled. But there isn't enough room in this apartment for the three of us..."

"I'll move out, Ranger. It's no big deal. I still have my apartment."

He clapped his hand over my mouth, instantly quieting me. "Nonsense. I bought a house the other day that's close to the private school so she can go there when it starts back up. And you're moving in it with me. I want both you and Julie in my life. I'll be working at the office less, and I think it's the perfect time to begin something we haven't had the time nor lifestyle for in the past."

I gaped at him, wondering if I was really sitting here listening to this, or if I'd hit my head and gone into a coma.

"I want to be with you, Steph. Living with you the past couple of weeks has made me realize that I want to be with you now more than ever."

Instantly, I was furious. I don't know why, but something had just gone off. As many times as I'd played this conversation in my head hoping it'd someday happen, I never once thought I'd be angry.

"So you want me to live with you. Is that it? I'm just someone you get to share a bed with and that's it? I'm not going to stand for this, Ranger. I want more than a warm bed. I want a real, committed relationship. I want a family. It's going to be hard, yeah, but we can make it through everything together if a relationship is what you want. If not, you're going to have to find someone else to shaq up with."

Ranger smiled and his lips crashed against mine. I smiled, knowing that this was better than words. He didn't have to speak for me to understand what he really wanted to say, which was that he wanted a relationship, too. I pulled away from him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"The reason I was at the park for so long today was because I was watching all the parents with their kids, and I got jealous. That's why I was so mean to you when you called."

"I knew it."

"How?" I asked, staring at him.

"I saw you fondling a baby blanket and I realized I had a choice to make."

"And what was that?"

"I would have to commit to a relationship or kiss you goodbye. And you know I don't ever want to lose you."

I didn't believe what I was hearing. But, I was happy with what he was saying, so I smiled and kissed him and we spent the rest of the evening in a very happy mood.

_This one isn't as great. Sorry. R&R_


	3. Chapter 3

_The last one sucked. I apologize. Thanks for all of the great reviews! Once again, I own nothing._

I was eating a pint of Hagen Daaz when Ranger sat down beside me and stole the spoon. He took a bite for himself and then began to feed me the delicious ice cream.

"You're ruining your temple," I said as he took a second bite.

"I'll burn it off tonight when we go to bed," he stated, practically purring.

"And what makes you think you'll be getting any tonight, Batman?" I asked him, hoping to make him feel defeated. Instead, being the Alpha Male he was, he just smiled and kissed my temple.

"You're so funny, Babe."

I shook my head as he placed the empty carton and spoon on the coffee table in front of us. I grinned. If Ranger wanted to be playful, I'd show him who was boss.

I quickly got on top of him, pinning his arms above his head on the couch. He chuckled, and in my mind, I knew he was positive there would be absolutely no way I'd win the fight. I was just about to begin the "torture" process when I was suddenly in the air and then back on the couch, this time underneath Ranger. He was smiling from ear to ear, looking down at me. My arms were pinned comfortably above my head.

"That's not fair! You're bigger than I am!" I said, trying to wriggle free from his grasp. He laughed and kissed my neck. "What're you going to do about it?"

"If you keep doing that, nothing," I said, laughing. We laughed so hard, Ranger and I had tears in our eyes.

It was times like this that made me want a child more than anything. A child was someone to share laughs and smiles and funny stories with. A child was also someone that would love you unconditionally and never judge you for who you were or had been. I wanted a child so I could watch them grow before my eyes. A baby so I could kiss it's boo-boo's all better and then turn around and watch them get married. I wanted to share the experience of raising children with Ranger. I wanted to watch us grow old together. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Batman. And I was going to walk through hell or high water to make things work.

Ranger and I were getting ready for bed that night when I finally asked him the question I'd been dreading for a very, very long time.

"Ranger," I said as I changed into my pajamas, "Are you still against marriage?"

I watched him drop his clothes onto the floor, with the exception of his silky black boxers. "Not anymore, Babe. I want to have a family with you and get married and grow old together."

"You're going to get old?!" I exclaimed sarcastically. I couldn't help myself from holding back the smile that had been at my lips.

"Very funny, Steph," Ranger said, a smile on his lips, as he tackled me onto the bed. We laughed, we kissed, and we made love until we fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, it was seven o'clock. I'd smelled the delicious aroma of coffee coming into Ranger's room from the kitchen and could no longer take the smell. I got out of bed and dragged myself into the kitchen to find Ranger leaning against the island holding two cups of coffee dressed in black dress slacks and a black dress shirt. I stopped dead in my tracks and my eyes scanned up and down his body.

"Babe," he said, chuckling as he handed me one of the cups of coffee.

"I like the outfit. Sexy Ranger is my favorite," I said as he pulled me into his arms, careful not to spill our coffee. I kissed his neck and I felt his, and my own, temperatures rising.

"You're playing with fire, Babe."

I smiled up at him and took a long drink of my coffee. "What're you doing today? Why are you all dressed up?"

"We are going to look at the house I bought with an interior designer so we can buy new furniture so we can have things ready before Julie gets here. That's why I'm dressed up. And that's also the reason why I lured you out of my bedroom with coffee at seven in the morning."

I thanked Ranger for being kind enough to wake me up so I had time to get ready and make myself look halfway decent. I took a shower and got ready while he attended business downstairs before we had to leave at 9:30.

I heard the door unlock just as I was stepping into a pair of black Manolo's Ranger had bought me for my birthday a couple of years back. I walked out in a gray pencil skirt that came down to mid-thigh and a black off-the-shoulders sweater. I had my outrageous curly brown hair semi-tamed and I added extra mascara to my make-up so I would look nice. Today felt special, and special occasions called for extra mascara.

"Babe, you look great. And you're wearing the shoes I got you." Ranger was smiling, obviously amused. I did a little twirl for him and kissed him deeply.

"I'm ready to go see our new house, Batman. I'm really excited."

"I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

We walked down to the garage and slid into Ranger's Porsche Cayenne and we were on our way to meet with the interior designer.

After what seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only about a fifteen minute drive, we were driving down a long, hidden driveway to what I hoped would finally be our house.

We pulled up to an iron gate and hidden behind the gate and a few trees was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. I gasped and squeezed Ranger's hand, which had been on my lap intertwined with my own.

"Ranger, it's beautiful! You were right about it being so close to the private school. It's only about five minutes away from here, yet the house feels so secluded. Nobody's going to be able to find us out here, Batman," I said, laughing. He smiled and pulled the car to a stop and switched it into park and we got out. I kissed Ranger and we went inside to meet with the designer. This was a project Ranger and I were more than happy to tackle, and it was even more special because we were doing this together, as a couple.

"I love you, Ranger," I said as we walked through the door, hand in hand.

_You'll have to wait until next time for more details on the house. Sorry. My creative juices have stopped flowing for the time being. Expect more probably tomorrow. R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own. Hope you like it. Keep rating!_

The outside of the house looked like a palace. It was a house that little girls dreamed about living in when they were growing up and playing pretend. The inside was just as beautiful. The floor plan was very open. As soon as you walked in, there were black hardwood floors that off-set creamy white walls. There was a chandelier that hung in the foyer that was very modern yet still managed to look very vintage. The long, wide, black hardwood stairs led up to the second floor a beautiful curved black banister. Off to the left was a formal living room, where Ranger and I had both agreed we would put the office. The thought of a formal living room gave us both hives. So, we picked out office furniture and moved onto the next room.

Off to the left of the foyer was the formal dining room. We chose a long, almost plank-looking oak table with large oak chairs. The table and chairs almost looked as if they'd survived a few centuries, but the old look with the red walls went really well together.

Next came the kitchen. Ranger and I chose all new stainless steel appliances, but we decided to keep everything the way it was. The floors were black marble with little flecks of white, the cabinets were white with steel handles and knobs, the countertops and island were both black marble, and there were tall beautiful stools to sit at the little breakfast nook. I squeezed Ranger's hand a little harder in the kitchen, excited to learn how to cook in it when the house was finally ready for us to move into.

The living room was to the left of the kitchen. There were large French doors in-between the living room and the kitchen that led out to a large deck and, something Julie would appreciate, a swimming pool. We left the designing of the living room up to the interior designer not because we didn't care about it, but because we wanted some aspect of this house to be a surprise.

We moved up to Julie's room, which was to be left a blank slate until she arrived. Ranger and I wanted to make her room the way she wanted it, so when she arrived here, we would all three paint it and decorate it the way she wanted.

Our bedroom was by far the most fun to decorate. As soon as we walked through the double doors, I saw Ranger's eyes turn into molten chocolate, and all I could think about was hopping into the king-sized bed that we'd just picked out and rolling around in the sheets with him. Needless to say it was hard to focus after I had that mental image stuck in my head.

There were his and her closets, as well as a his and her bathroom that had a whirlpool bathtub, a sink, and toilet on the hers side, a sauna, a sink, and a toilet on the his side, and met in the middle with a giant glass shower that had one really large shower head at the top right in the middle of the shower that made it look as if it were raining. It was a piece of art itself.

We'd decided on the color of our bedroom walls to be a dark gray color. We'd have red and black bedding, and despite the fact that the colors were dark, they were very romantic. The black flooring, identical to what was in the foyer, added to the romantic vibe of the room. I was excited to see the final result.

Ranger and I left after we'd chosen the wall color for our bedroom. We called Pino's and picked up a pizza on our way back to Rangeman, where we ate lunch in the apartment. I gave Rex, whom was living on Ranger's kitchen counter, a piece of crust and a raisin.

"Babe," he said, emerging from his closet with a jacket and tie that matched his dress pants and shirt, "I have a meeting with a client. What're you doing later on this evening?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner?"

I smiled. "Yes, I would." In all the years I'd known Ranger, he'd never asked me out on a date.

"Okay."

We decided on a time and he kissed me, with a lot of tongue, might I add, and then left for his meeting. I was alone in the Batcave yet again.

_I know some of the house choices sound goofy. The dark gray walls are actually really romantic and calming. That's what color my room is painted, and I have red and black bedding to match the gray. I love it. Rate, please.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I'm publishing this so late. And I also apologize that this story is moving so slowly. But I'm hoping that it's going to pick up with a BANG! and never move this slowly again. I'm just getting you ready for the good stuff. Once again, these characters are not mine. They belong to Janet Evanovich. I would also like my beta RangerBabeFan. Reviews please!_

Ranger called me at 6:30 to let me know that we had dinner reservations at 7:30 and that we'd leave at 7:10. He was always so exact when it came to times that it kind of frustrated me just because of the fact that I procrastinated and was never anywhere on time. I had to give it to him, though. He'd given up using military time when he was around me.

I was told to dress up, but not too much. I took it as I was supposed to wear a simple dress with heels. I slipped on a simple black short-sleeved dress and matched it with an open-toed pair of FMPs. I put on a pair of diamond earrings Ranger had gotten me for my birthday one year, and paired it with a few simple sterling silver bangles. My hair and make-up still looked okay from earlier, but I decided to do a few quick touch-ups since it was my first date with Ranger and I wanted to look good for him.

Ranger came through the door at 7. He was still wearing his black suit from earlier. He greeted me, kissing my cheek, and headed to his bedroom where I guessed he was changing. When he walked out of his bedroom, I was in shock. My jaw practically hit the floor, and I saw him almost smile.

Standing in the door frame was the sexiest Ranger, besides naked Ranger, that I'd ever seen. He was in a pair of khaki dress pants and a chocolate brown shirt. I could've sworn my tongue hit the carpet.

"You look absolutely delectable," I told him, still staring. It wasn't the change of color in his outfit that had surprised me, but the color of brown against his skin. He literally looked good enough to eat.

This got a smile out of him. "Come on, Babe. It's 7:08."

Ranger and I made it to the garage and into the car by 7:10. As usual, he was on time, and I was only ever on time when he was the one in charge.

Finally seated at the restaurant, Ranger and I ordered our food and some wine. We were at a place I'd never heard of before, but it seemed like a pretty popular place. It was nice, and the food cooking smelled absolutely delicious.

"Take it easy on the wine, please, Babe," Ranger said as he took a sip from his wine glass. "I don't want to have to carry you tonight. You're wearing a dress."

I playfully mocked him and we shared a funny, yet intimate, smile. I scooted my chair closer to him and rested me head on his shoulder.

"I really like the house, Batman. I can't wait to move in!"

I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I'm glad you like it. I tried to picture us living in every house I looked at. I thought that one was perfect. And there are extra bedrooms so when we have kids they can have their own rooms while still having enough room for Julie to keep her own room."

"Do you ever wish Julie would just stay here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's more so now than it used to be. Before, I didn't have time to take care of a child and work because I was involved in so much that there were nights that I didn't sleep until 1 or 2 in the morning. I think that now that I've backed off from work a little and we're together, I think she would benefit from staying here. I want her to get to know me better. I want to get to know her better, too. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "She loves you just as much as you love her, and I'm sure she's going to have a nice stay while she's here. I want her here just as much as you do, and I'll help out as much as I can and need to. And if the subject should ever happen to come up, I would also like her to live with us permanently, if she would like."

Ranger smiled back down at me and pecked my forehead. "Maybe she'll stay long enough to get to know her future brothers and sisters."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "We aren't even pregnant yet and you're already talking about Julie having brothers and sisters."

"I'm excited."

I'd never seen Ranger excited. Not once. He'd said he was excited, but there wasn't a facial expression to show it. Now, he was smiling and his eyes were glittery and I could tell how much he wanted this.

"Don't worry, Batman. We'll have Bat Babies soon enough," I said, a grin plastered across my face as I scooted my chair back over to it's original spot so I could eat the dinner that had just been placed in front of me.

"Steph," Ranger said, shaking his head and chuckling.

Ranger and I ordered dessert to go, he paid the bill, and we were out the door and into the Porsche. I slipped my hand into his, and placed it on his lap. He smiled over at me and we made our way back home to the Batcave.

_Get ready for some angst in Chapter 6. Fair warning. Reviews please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So this chapter isn't exactly what I originally thought it'd be. It isn't angst-y, fair warning. But I hope you like it nonetheless. Thank you to my beta, RangerBabeFan. Once again, I own nothing. Review, if you don't hate me by the end of the chapter._

When I woke up the next morning, Ranger and I were still tangled in the sheets, still holding onto one another. I smiled and kissed his cheek, making him stir a little, and grabbed my robe from beside his bed, careful not to wake him. What should have been an almost impossible task was actually very easy. Even though Ranger seemed to hear and could sense even the smallest movement, I'd been sleeping with him for a while and I was a pro at getting up without him knowing, even though it was rare that I made it out of bed before him. I made my way into the bathroom and took a quick shower. If I was going to beat Ranger getting out this morning, I knew I'd have to move fast.

I finished up in the shower and got out, applying only the essential make-up I desperately needed. I brushed my teeth and my hair, slid into a pair of denim shorts and a yellow flannel shirt, and stuffed my feet into a pair of cheap yellow flip-flops. I was a woman on a mission, so I threw my hair up into a messy ponytail and hid my face behind an over-sized pair of sunglasses. I did not want to be recognized today.

After making my way into the garage, I slid behind the wheel of one of the Mercedes' Sedans and veered onto the street. Traffic was light for early-morning Jersey, which was good, since I didn't need anyone I knew following me on my journey this morning. I drove down the road a ways and parallel-parked in front of a locally owned convenience store. I checked my face in the mirror and wrapped a black scarf over my head. It would be hard to recognize me, now. I took a deep breath, hoping to build up courage, got out of the car, and walked to the door.

The door made a dinging sound as I opened it. I made my way down a few isles and looked up at the shelves in front of me. I wasn't sure which one I wanted, or needed, so I grabbed a couple of different brands and decided to treat myself with a box of Tastycakes.

When I found the Butterscotch Krimpets, I picked up a couple of boxes and turned around, only to bump into none other than Grandma Mazur and her friend Betty. Hoping not to give myself away, I tried not to panic, and picked up my boxes. My disguise worked, as Grandma Mazur didn't recognize me. Betty didn't say anything either.

"I'm sorry," Grandma Mazur called after me as I made my way to the cash register. I waved it off and placed the items on the counter in front of me, waiting for a clerk to come over to ring them up.

By the time the clerk had finally started ringing up my purchases, Grandma Mazur was behind me.

"Mmm..those Tastycakes sure are delicious," she remarked, obviously in regards to the ones that were being bagged up that I'd bought. "They're my granddaughter's favorite." I took in a deep breath, hoping my cover hadn't been blown. But when she didn't say anything else, I knew I was safe. I hadn't been recognized. Mission accomplished.

I was handed my bags and my credit card and politely smiled to Grandma Mazur and Betty. I made my way out the door, slid into the Sedan, and made my way back to Rangeman.

When I got back, Ranger was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I hid the bag behind my back and walked into our bathroom, hoping I'd become invisible and he wouldn't notice me with a random plastic bag in my hands. Of course, Ranger noticed, and followed me into the bathroom..

"Babe, are you mad?" He asked as he stood in front of me.

"No, why would I be mad?" I said as I hid the bag behind my back.

"What's in the bag, Babe?" He asked, stepping to the side of me, trying to see behind my back.

"Nothing," I stated, at a loss for an excuse. So much for keeping it a secret. I gave up and held it in front of him.

Ranger gently took the bag out of my hands and opened it, peering inside. I saw him look up at me and smile. "Really, Babe?" He asked as wrapped his arms around me, the bag still in his hands.

I nodded, kissing him, and he released me. "Really. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess you just would've found out sooner or later, anyway."

"How long have you known?"

"I've kind of had a hunch since a few days before the day at the park. I think that's why I freaked out so much about everything."

He smiled and kissed me again. "When do you want to do it?"

"Is now good?"

He nodded. "Tank's in charge, today."

"Okay," I said as I took the pregnancy tests out of the bags. My future would either be decided by a plus or a minus, and I couldn't wait any longer to find out what it would be.

_Maybe some angst next chapter? Sorry to disappoint those of you that were looking forward to it… Review, as always._


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters or anything stated in this story. Sorry it's taking so long. I'm grounded and extremely busy. I'll try to update once a week, since that's when I go to my dad's and he allows me to get on the computer. I hope you like it!

Ranger woke me up the next morning by teasing me with coffee and doughnuts that were still warm. The aroma drifted into Ranger's bedroom and I was instantly awake. I sighed, comfortable in his bed, and slowly got up, making my way into the kitchen, where he was sitting at the breakfast nook reading the newspaper. His delicious chocolate eyes met my own blue ones and I smiled down at him, greeting him with a kiss on the forehead.

"You used coffee and doughnuts against me," I said with my mouth full as I chowed down on a jelly doughnut. "Why?"

"Your appointment is in two hours, and then we're going to lunch. I figured you'd probably want Pino's."

The thought of pizza sickened me. I instantly threw my doughnut onto the counter and ran to the bathroom, where I emptied everything I'd eaten for the past four meals into the porcelain bowl I would come to know all too well. Ranger was behind me, holding my hair back. When I was finished, I made him leave the bathroom, and I cleaned myself up. Morning sickness wasn't something I was looking forward to, and from what I'd just experienced, this was going to be tough. But bringing a baby into this world was something I was looking forward to, and I'd go through nine months of it if I had to. Luckily, I'd only be experiencing it for one and a half more, if that.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Ranger was sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay, Babe?" He asked, pushing a stray piece of hair behind my left ear.

"I'm fine. We're both going to have to get used to this. But it's all going to be worth it in the end," I said, placing a hand on my stomach. Ranger placed one of his larger hands on top of mine and smiled at me.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you, too."

Ranger went downstairs to finish up his work before we left for my appointment, and I showered and got ready. I put a little serum in my hair and scrunched it. Going to the doctor wasn't about being completely dolled up, so I didn't care. I slid on a pair of denim jeans and a blue knit shirt. I applied minimal make-up, grabbed my shoulder bag and coat, and met Ranger at the door.

"Ready, Babe?"

I nodded and linked hands with Ranger. "Let's go."

The Obstetrician informed us that we were 7 weeks along and that morning sickness was common in the first trimester. Dr. Collin gave Ranger and I a few books on things we would be experiencing in the next 8 months. She told us that we could call her anytime, gave us her cell number, and set up an appointment with us in 3 weeks. We said our thank you's and goodbye's and we were out the door.

Instead of going out to lunch, Ranger and I ate at home and watched a movie. We talked about planning a few trips while Julie was here; we both really wanted to take her somewhere she'd never been before. Of course, since I was pregnant, we couldn't fly, but Ranger and I decided we would manage without it. I wasn't looking forward to the flying part, anyway.

That night, Ranger called Julie and asked her if she wanted to go anywhere for summer vacation. She told him that she'd always wanted to go skiing, but that since there was no snow anywhere near Florida, she'd never had the chance. So, Ranger, being the guy he is, booked us to stay in a cabin for two weeks in Colorado. Of course he had to pick the furthest place away from New Jersey, but you've got to love the man for the fact he only did so to show Julie more places on our way there.

After the phone call, Ranger and I decided it was time for bed, and I'm almost positive that as soon as our head's hit the pillows, we were out like a light.

Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry!!!!! Please don't hate me for taking forever! I've decided I'll post faster, but I want 10-15 reviews so I know this story is worth keeping updated.__Once again, I own nothing. Everything belongs to Janet. _

Ranger and I were on our way to my parent's house to have dinner with them. He and I had decided that telling them now about everything would be a good idea, since my mother didn't like finding things out through the grapevine. Ranger had also told his parents, and they invited us to a family barbecue to celebrate. My life was finally starting to feel complete.

You see, this morning when I got out of bed, Ranger was feeding Rex... or so I thought. I slipped my hands around his waist and he turned around to greet me, only instead of holding Rex, he was holding a box in his hands.

"Babe...I wanted this moment to be special and I wanted to blow your mind with the most romantic proposal in the history of mankind, but the more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself that an intimate proposal between the two of us was perfect.

"I want nothing more than to wake up next ot you every morning. I want to watch our family grow together. I want you, and all of you, forever. You're my other half. I love you with every fiber of my being. So..," he started, gettting down on one knee, "Babe, will you marry me? Please?"

All of those years of silence and short sentences were made up for with his proposal. "Since you said please," I said with a smile, and Ranger jumped up to his feet and brought my lips into the most passionate kiss I'd ever shared with him, or anyone. He slipped the ring onto my finger and we brushed a few tears off of each other's cheeks, laughing. Life was good.

http://wwwDOTtiffanyDOTcom/Engagement/itemDOTaspx?GroupSku=GRP10001&selectedSku=19683133#f+0/0/0/0/0/0

When we pulled up to my parent's house, I was surprised to find myself completely calm. And as we walked up to the door, Grandma Mazur opened it and hugged me.

"Hello Granddaughter," she said, kissing my cheek. Her eyes adverted to the figure behind me and she let go. "You brought the package with you! Hot damn! HELEN!" She yelled, walking inside. I smirked at Ranger, who looked as if he might kill Grandma.

"Babe," he said, shaking his head, and opened the door for me. The one word was enough to know that he'd read my thoughts.

My mother greeted us in the foyer. She gave us both a hug, and we went into the dining room to eat dinner. Most of the food had been set on the table, but, after knowing my mother for as long as I had, I followed her into the kitchen to carry gravy boats and butter dishes.

As soon as we sat down, we went to eating. Just like we had all the years I'd been attending dinners, we didn't talk until the desert came out. We finished eating rather quickly, and my mother and I went into the kitchen to carry out coffee and, my favorite, pineaplple upside-down cake. I'd no more than picked up the plate the cake was sitting on when my mother let out a scream and crashed down to the floor. Luckily, she hadn't picked up the coffee pot.

I immediately put down the cake and scanned her for any obvious injuries. Ranger, Dad, and Grandma Mazur ran into the kitchen just as I was placing a cold towel on her forehead. I knew why she'd fainted. It was nothing short of expected coming from her. In fact, I was suprised it hadn't happened when we were carrying out the gravy boats and butter dishes before we ate dinner. She sat up and looked at me. "You're getting married!"

Ranger and I shared a smirk and I helped Mom up to her feet. "We were going to tell you ever desert. But apparently you couldn't wait that long."

"Tell me all about it, Pumpkin," my dad said as he helped us carry the cake and desert plates and coffee into the dining room.

"Ranger proposed to me this morning," I said as I felt Ranger tangle his fingers into mine underneath the table. I smiled over at him and he kissed my cheek. "And we're pregnant."

My mother literally jumped up from the table and started screaming 'Yes!'. My dad was smiling and Grandma Mazur was dancing. Their reactions were exactly how I'd pictured they would be.

The entire car ride home I was enticed by the smells of Ranger and cake. I had looked over at him just as we were pulling out of the driveway, and I must've been looking at him like he was my next meal because he had smirked. And judging by the look he was giving me at this moment, I must've been doing it again.

"Don't make me pull this car over," he warned, his eyes molten chocolate.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" I teased.

"Babe," he groaned, and I smirked. Mission accomplished.

I didn't let him know I'd noticed, but Ranger sped the way home. He looked extremely impatient, and let it be known when he started tapping his foot in the elevator, waiting for me to enter with him. I got out of the vehicle painstakingly slowly. It was finally my turn to make him beg.

_Let me know what you think! Review, please. Sorry it's taking so long to get out to you. _


End file.
